Conventionally, various cosmetics, for example makeup cosmetics such as foundation, face powder, rouge and eye shadow, body cosmetics such as body powder and baby powder, and lotions such as pre-shave lotion and body lotion have been proposed as fine particle containing skin cosmetics. These skin cosmetics have been compounded with spherical resin particles such as nylon particles and polymethyl methacrylate particles for the purpose of improving extendability on the skin, improving feel, and making fine wrinkles unnoticeable (Patent Documents 1 to 3). However, these particles are insufficient in their effect of making fine wrinkles on the skin unnoticeable, and there has been demand for fine particles that let the skin appear smoother and fairer.
[Prior document]Patent Document 1:JP-A 9-48,707Patent Document 2: JP-A 2001-206,814Patent Document 3:JP-A 2003-192538